Last Words of Villains
WARNING! THIS LIST CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS! CONTINUE WITH CAUTION! Lots of bad guys in movies, tv shows, video games, and many other forms of media often have at least one word to say when they know they're beaten (sometimes not). This is often done for dramatic and epic moments, but can also be quiet and subtle. Last words are a character's expression of who they really are. If they don't say anything at all, please don't add them to this list. May contain language. This list is for all genres and media. Alphabetical order please. "Quote of the villain" - Villains Name (Context of their death) Anime Villains Digimon *"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other Digimon that are just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time! Hahahaha!" - Devimon (As he disintegrates from Angemon's Hand of Fate) *"Now I'll devour all you so-called Digidestined! You've stood in my way for the last time!" - Myotismon (Before he is destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, as VenomMyotismon. Intended as his final death at the time, though he returns in Season 2) *"River of Power!" - MetalSeadramon (His final attack on WarGreymon before he destroys him) *"You'll pay big time!" - Etemon (As he disintegrates from SaberLeomon impaling him, as MetalEtemon) *"Cherrymon... What is it that those kids have that I don't?" - Puppetmon (As he lays dying from MetalGarurumon's attack) *"Now I will finish you once and for all." - Machinedramon (Before he is destroyed from WarGreymon slicing him to pieces) *"Most impressive. Trump Sword!" - Piedmon (Final words before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon blast him into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny which then disintegrates) *"You still haven't seen my ultimate attack. Total annihilation!" - Apocalymon (Before blowing himself up in a vain attempt to destroy the Digidestined and both worlds) *"Connection terminated. Willis..." - Diaboromon (After being stabbed in the face by Omnimon) *"This can't be happening! These paltry children can't make me disappear! I won't allow it!" - Myotismon (Before he is destroyed by Imperialdramon at the end of Season 2) Digimon Frontier *"No! It's... impossible!" - Lucemon (As he is permanently destroyed by the spirits of the Legendary Warriors) Dragonball Z *"When I get my hands on..." - Frieza (Before he is sliced to pieces and destroyed by Trunks) *"But I don't wanna die!" - Cell (Destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha - FUNimatio dub) *"But I am perfect!" - Cell (Destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha - Ocean dub) *"Me Buu, not you." - Kid Buu (Last words spoken before he is destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb) Dragonball Z Kai *"Fool! You missed by a mile!" - Frieza (Before he is sliced to pieces and destroyed by Trunks) *"This can't be! I am perfection!" - Cell (Destroyed by Gohan's Kamehameha) Resurrection F *"Damn you Goku!" - Frieza (Destroyed by Goku's Kamehameha) PokéMon *"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon...and we succeeded." - 'Dr. Fuji '(After creating MewTwo, they killed Dr. Fuji) *"It's mine... mine alone!" - Cyrus (Entering his doomed dimension which is then destroyed by Dialga and Palkia) *"I'll not yet... move! It's not over yet!" - Lysandre (Before he is blown up along with his Giant Rock by Zygarde Complete Forme) Cartoon Villains The Lion King *"No, no, no, l-l-let me explain. No, you don't understand. No, I didn't mean for-No, no!!!" - Scar '(After he betrayed the hyenas by saying everything he did was their idea) My Little Pony (G1) *"''It can't be. No! Aaaagh!" - '''Tirek (Before he is destroyed by the Rainbow of Light) *"No!" - Lavan (As the Princess Ponies reflect his magic beam back at him and destroy him) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *"You will never control me. I will always be a part of you!" - Midnight Sparkle (Trying to possess Sci-Twi again, shortly before Sci-Twi overpowers and destroys her with the magic of friendship) *"Oh, no, noooooo!" - The Storm King (Last words before he is turned to stone, falls from the balcony, and shatters to pieces) *"Imbeciles! You ruined everything!" - Mean Twilight Sparkle (As she and the other Mean 5 are shriveled and vaporized by the Tree of Harmony when they try to take the Elements) *"Noooooo!" - King Sombra (As he is disintegrated by the Mane 6 with the magic of friendship) *"Don't let them escape!" - Lord Tirek (Last words before being turned to stone forever by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. While not strictly a death, an eternal stone sleep is similar.) *"This is bad, isn't it?" - Cozy Glow (Last words before being turned to stone forever by Celestia, Luna, and Discord) *"You think friendship will save you? We will always return! Nothing will ever stop..." - Queen Chrysali's (Cut off by Pinkie dropping a giant cupcake on her with Discord's magic; Last words before being turned to stone forever by Celestia, Luna, and Discord) Winx Club *"''Such power! It's not possible! No! No! Noooooo!" - '''Lord Darkar (as the Winx destroy him with Charmix Convergence) *"All right then. I gave you one last chance. And now I'm going to destroy you." - Valtor (Right before Bloom extinguishes his dragon flame with fairy dust) *"I'll give you whatever you want! I can make all your wishes come true! I'm a powerful wizard and..." - Duman (As he is disintegrated by Nabu) *"Looks like there's no way out. It's over. It's a dead end, Ogron." - Gantlos (Cornered by Layla and Nebula; Final words before the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula freeze him and he falls into a crevice) *"Let's surrender, Ogron!" - Anagan (Cornered by the Winx; Ogron refuses, leading to a fight in which the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula freeze him and he falls into a crevice) *"Never." - Ogron (In response to Anagan's final words; In the resulting fight, the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula freeze Ogron and he falls into a crevice) Comic Book Villains Batman: The Dark Knight Returns *"I'll...see you...in Hell." - The Joker '(Right before he snaps his own neck to make it look like Batman killed him and ruin his reputation) Internet Villains Movie Villains Batman *"''Sometimes I just kill myself!" - '''The Joker (before Batman ties a gargoyle to his foot and sends him falling to his death) *"Shit! I picked the cute one! The heat's getting to me! I'll murder you momentarily. But first I need a cold drink of ice water." - The Penguin (before dying of the poisoned water he fell into) *"Yes, of course, you're right Bruce. Emotion's always the enemy of true justice. Thank you. You've always been a good friend." - Two-Face (before flipping his coin, to which Batman throws more coins at him, causing him to lose his footing trying to catch his coin, and fall to his death) Harry Potter *"I killed Snape!" - Lord Voldemort (last words before the beam struggle in which Harry overpowers and destroys Voldemort) Lord of the Rings *"Aragorn. Elessar." - Sauron (before the final battle begins, and last words before Gollum falls into the fires of Mount Doom with the One Ring, destroying both the ring and Sauron) Marvel Cinematic Universe *"Hold still, you little prick!" - Obadiah Stane (Last words before Pepper sends him falling into large ark reactor) *"You lose." - Ivan Vanko (Before blowing himself up) *"No more false faces. You said you wanted the Mandarin? Well, you're looking right at him. It was always me, Tony, right from the start. I am the Mandarin!" - Aldrich Killian (Shortly before Pepper destroys him) *"You think you can stop this? The Aether cannot be destroyed." - Malekith (Final words before he is sent back to his world and crushed by Selvig with his own ship) *"Hail Hydra." - Alexander Pierce (After being shot by Fury) *"Lower your tone! I may be your..." - The Other (Arguing with Ronan, before Ronan twists his head 180 degrees with the power of his hammer) *"You're mortal! How?" - Ronan the Accuser (before Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket destroy him with the Power Stone) *"No!" - Ego (Realizing his doom is at hand before Groot's bomb blows up his brain) *"You're unbearably naive." - Ultron (To Vision, before he destroys him with the Mind Stone's power) *"Sorry, sweetheart, you have to help Daddy pay for his mistakes." - Darren Cross (Final words before Ant-Man sabotages his suit causing him to shrink uncontrollably and disintegrate) *"Why, so you can just lock me up? Nah. Just bury me in the ocean… with my ancestors that jumped from the ships, coz they knew death was better than bondage." - Killmonger (After being stabbed by Black Panther, in response to Black Panther's offer to heal him) *"What is this?" - Kaecilius (Before he is absorbed into the Dark Dimensio by Dormammu, though his status is deabatable) *"No!" - Hela (Last word before Surtur destroys her and Asgard) *"Ah. Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." - Thanos (When Nebula confirms he is telling the truth about destroying the Infinity Stones, after which Thor immediately decapitates him for wiping out half the universe) *"I am inevitable." - 2014 Thanos (Of an alternate timeline, intending to use the Infinity Stones to destroy the whole universe but Iron Man has the Stones instead and uses them to turn Thanos and his entire army to dust) *(Mysterio TBA) The Chronicles of Narnia (BBC) *"They stay silent, or..." - The White Witch (last words before the final battle in which she is killed by Aslan) *"Now I'm not only a coward but a dotard! With one foot in the grave! Well, let me tell you, my lords, with your craven counsel, you have achieved the very opposite of your intent! I had intended to refuse, but I shall accept! Do you hear? Accept!" - King Miraz (Last words before his fight with Peter, in which Glozelle stabs him in the back) *"How dare you threaten me?" - The Green Lady (to Puddleglum, after which she turns into a snake and is stabbed in the throat by Rilian) Saw *"Game Over." - John Kramer/Jigsaw '(Amanda had just failed her test to keep him alive when Jeff sliced his throat with a circular saw) Star Wars *"''Now, young Skywalker, you will die." - '''Emperor Palpatine (Before he continues to electrocute Luke with Force Lightning, until Darth Vader throws him into the main reactor of the Death Star.) *"You think you can turn him? Pathetic child, I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true! And now, foolish child, he ignites it... and kills his true enemy!" - Supreme Leader Snoke (Before Kylo tricks him and slices him in two with Luke's lightsaber) X-Men *"I don’t wanna hurt you, Erik. I never did. I want to help you. This is our time. Our age. We are the future of the human race. You and me, son. This world could be ours." - Sebastian Shaw (Last words before Charles freezes him in time then Magneto sends a coin through his brain to avenge his mother) *"All is revealed." - Apocalypse (Before Jean incinerates him with her Phoenix power) TV Shows Breaking Bad *"Wait, wait... You want your money, right? You wanna know where it is? You pull that trigger you'll never-''" - '''Jack Welks '(Shot mid-sentence trying to negotiate with Walter before he kills him) The Flash *"I've controlled your life for so long, Barry. How will you get along without me?" - Reverse Flash (as he is erased from existence by his ancestor, Eddie, shooting himself, though time remnants of him are later preserved and pulled from the timeline to the present, and one still lives) *"You're a hero, Barry. You couldn't kill me before, you won't kill me now." - Zoom (before Time Wraiths turn him into the zombified Black Flash; he never speaks again before he is frozen and shattered by Killer Frost) *"Do it! You kill me, you become me! Either way, I live!" - Savitar (to Barry, who spares him. Savitar tries to kill him anyway but is shot in the back by Iris) *"I told you that the Enlightenment will come for you, Marlize, and it will. Remember, I thought of everything. Even this moment." - Clifford DeVoe (before Marlize pulls the power source from the hover chair he's possessing, finally killing him) Once Upon A Time *"This... would've been enough. You... You would've been enough." - Cora (to Regina, as she's dying from Snow White cursing her heart to trade her life for Rumplestiltskin's) *"Then you're not getting the boy." - Greg Mendell (to Felix, before Pan's Shadow tears his shadow out) *"Can... can you forgive me?" - Tamara (to Rumplestiltskin, who says "No", pulls out her heart, and crushes it) *"Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over. We can have a happy ending." - Peter Pan (as he's being stabbed by Rumplestiltskin, who stabs himself as well, sacrificing himself to kill him) *"Who are you?" - King Arthur (to Hades, who snaps his neck) *"Zelena!" - Hades (after Zelena stabs him with an Olympian Crystal) *"Yes. And I commanded him to kill the Savior. Not even my death can stop that. In fact, I suspect it would ensure it." - The Black Fairy (to Rumplestiltskin, who then turns her to dust with her own wand) *"Don't be a fool. Join your mother and defend your home." - Mother Gothel (to Alice, who turns her into a dead tree with a magic beam) The Shannara Chronicles *"Your time upon this earth is over, Druid!" - Dagda Mor (speaking demon language, before he is decapitated by Allanon) *"You have no power over me. I'm impervious to your magic, and I will not stop until it's purged from this land." - General Riga (Before his head is torn off by the Warlock Lord) *"Now you will learn like your father. Go join him, Shannara." - Warlock Lord (last words before Wil stabs him in the heart with the Shannara Sword) Video Game Villains Amnesia Series The Dark Descent * "No, you fool! You killed us - You killed us both!" - Alexander of Brennenburg (His last words before devoured by the Shadow when Daniel destroy the portal or when Daniel throw Agrippa's head in the portal, preventing him from entering the portal). A Machine for Pigs * "Please Mandus no, for your children!" - The Engineer '(His last words before Mandus sacrificing himself by ripping his own heart, thus destroying him as well for their souls are entangled). Call of Duty Series *"''Goodbye, Captain Price." - 'Vladimir Makarov '(He attempted to execute Captain Price, but was stopped by Yuri to give Price enough time to beat him down and hang him) Final Fantasy series Final Fantasy VII *"......hee hee hee... And remember... the Black Materia!" - '''Sephiroth (last words before the final battle with him in which he is destroyed by Cloud; was impersonating Tifa to trick Barret into delivering the Black Materia to him) Gears of War Series Gears of War 1 * "Serve the Queen! Die!" ''- '''General RAAM' (His last words before getting killed by Marcus). Gears of War 3 * "Hubris! Ah, so pious and moral, even now! Your father always thought that he had all the answers, but he have none! Nothing but clever ways to kill! The Hammer of Dawn, Jacinto, and now... this. And his arrogance finally killed him!" ''- '''Queen Myrrah' (Her last words before getting stabbed by Marcus with Dom's knife). The Legend of Spyro *"What are you waiting for, dragon? Finish me! Hahahahaha! Coward!" - Gaul (Before the initially-hesitant Spyro turns him to stone and destroys him) *"What is this? Nooooo!" - Malefor (Before he is pulled into the planet's core and presumably destroyed in a flash of light - or else dragged into hell - by the spirits of the Ancient Dragons) Outlast Series Outlast 1 * "I'm not giving up on you." ''- '''Richard Trager' (As Miles retrieves the key and uses it to start the manually-operated elevator, Trager breaks into it from the floor below in an attempt to get to Miles, but Miles struggles and pushes him out. Trager's upper torso is still inside the elevator as it begins to move, and he is crushed to death in the process). * "Little pig, no more escape..." ''- '''Chris Walker '(He attempted to kill Miles Upshur before he was interrupted by the Walrider, who beats him against the walls before shoving him into a narrow air vent, shredding his body). * "Gott im Himmel. You have become the host." ''- '''Rudolf Wernicke '(His last words before killed off-screen by Miles Upshur as a new Walrider). Whistleblower * "We could have been... beautiful." ''- '''Eddie Gluskin '(His last words before getting impaled by an iron bar). * "Gah! What the fu-.Oh, God! Oh, Christ in Heaven! How did it get out?! No! No, please! No! No! Ahhhhh!" -'' '''Jeremy Blaire '(His last words before his body exploded into a bloody gore by Miles Upshur as a new Walrider). Outlast 2 * "God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand! God give me voice, God guide my hand!" ''- '''Marta '(She attempted to kill Blake and Lynn before getting impaled by an iron cross which fall from the church because getting struck by a lightning, killing her instantly). * "I know God doesn't hear dead men, but I expect he answers them." ''- '''Sullivan Knoth '(His last words before slitting his own throat). Resident Evil Series Resident Evil 5 * "CHRIIIIS!!!" ''- '''Albert Wesker' (His last words before his desperate attempt to kill Chris and Sheva, only to be obliterated by the latter with a RPG's rockets at a volcano). Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * "Why? Why does everybody hate me?" ''- '''Eveline '(Her last words before mutating into a giant molded monster, later killed by Ethan Winters). Spyro (Reignited) *"Ugly? That does it!" - Gnasty Gnorc (Final words spoken before the battle with him in which Spyro kills him with Flame) *"What?" - Ripto (During the battle with him whenever Spyro powers up; Battle ends with Spyro sending Ripto falling into lava) *"Stupid insolent brat. I'll take care of her as soon as I finish off that dragon. Now, where was I? Ah, yes." - The Sorceress (Final words before she is fought in the final stage and sent falling into pink acid by Spyro) Sonic *"Im... Impossible! I am the supreme being that rules this universe! I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power! Gaaaah!" - Black Doom (after being defeated by Shadow) *"W-wait, so, then… that means…" - Captain Whisker (last words before Sonic and Blaze blow up Ghost Titan and kill Whisker) *"Hey, wait a minute! You can't just leave me here!" - Eggman Nega (trapped in the Ifrit's dimension, abandoned by Silver and Espio, and is never seen again) *"Face me if you wish to have the Chaos Emerald." - Metal Sonic (before engaging Classic Sonic in a battle that apparently ends in his death, though this has been debated) *"The boss is gonna beat me!" - Zazz (after being defeated by Sonic) *"Mom was right, I'm a failure!" - Zomom (after being defeated by Sonic) *"You've beaten an old man, are you proud?" - Master Zik (after being defeated by Sonic) *"I can't believe I lost to a boy!" - Zeena (after being defeated by Sonic) *"In this pain I finally find comfort. I long for death's cold embrace." - Zor (before Sonic sends him falling into the lava) *"This is the first time I went to full power." - Zavok (before falling into the lava after his fight with Sonic) *"A good deduction, Tails. This Death Egg Robot has... no, I have surpassed Infinite to become the complete and ultimate form! You will be crushed by this Death Egg Robot powered by the Phantom Ruby, and in the end everything will still be just as I planned! Heheheh... Hahahahaha!" - Dr. Eggman (final words before the battle in which he is apparently blown up inside his mech by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar, though as he's survived similar defeats before he could possibly still be alive) Star Fox *"You will regret this!" - General Scales (giving the final Krazoa Spirit to Fox at Andross's command, causing him to drop dead for reasons unknown) *"And now to destroy the Lylat System!" - Andross (before the final battle in which Fox destroys him) *"No. We are truth. Only us. No." - Aparoid Queen (taking her final form before Fox destroys her) Tomb Raider (trilogy) *"Amanda... See you..." - James Rutland (before dying from Lara's Excalibur attack) *"Of course not. Jormungandr is the network of tectonic ridges that encircles the earth on the ocean floor. And we stand now on its weakest point, where the ancient supercontinent Pangaea first broke in two. When this relic unleashes its fury below, the very seams of the planet will burst. The Midgard Serpent will rise up and spew poison into the air, and all the world will be consumed by fire and ash. Ragnarok! The Seventh Age is upon us!" - Jacqueline Natla (last words before the final "battle" in which Lara throws Thor's hammer at her sending her falling into eitr) Xenoblade Chronicles *"All that I am is fading. The memory of a god's existence, born from the chaos of creation. It is vanishing." - Zanza (as he is destroyed from Shulk's final attack) Category:Movies Category:Video games Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Comic Books